Dark Descent
by KrazyKat001
Summary: Darkness and dark desires were two sides of the same coin. All desires came with a deadly price. Eons ago, Man once opened the door to darkness and unleashed only of the surrealist, nightmarish creatures upon the world. The evil was sealed, forgotten. Solomon Mutou came across a strange discovery in an Egyptian tomb: "Soon, the door of Iztar shall open. Beware the Shadows." AU YAOI


...

* * *

**Dark Descent**

Written by: KrazyKat001

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. I do not profit from this story. I do, however, own the plot. Mwhahahaha!_

* * *

A/N: Hello! I'm new to the Yugioh fandom. I have not read/seen all of Yugioh seasons but my all-time favorite is Season Zero. Yami Yuugi was insanely terrifying in that season… and I *love* it! I am obsessed with Puzzleshipping (Yami X Yuugi), Blindshipping (Atemu X Yuugi), and even Mobiumshipping (Atemu X Yuugi X Yami).

Ladies and gents, this is a cover page I made for this story. If you want to see a larger image, go to my profile page and click on the link. I am both an artist and a writer. As a writer, I noticed that I tend to get a little wordy with the stories, so please bear with me. I always double-check, triple-check, quad-triple check each chapters before posting them online so there are barely no grammar mistakes or any confusing paragraphs.

If anyone notices some characters are OOC, it's intentional. I know Yuugi is supposed to be shy, docile and detest violence and fighting. He will retain his original traits but as the story goes on, Yuugi will undergo character growth, allowing him to adapt to certain situations whether he likes it or not. Same goes for Atem, he will be uncharacteristically dark throughout the entire story. Hence, the warning for OOC.

If you noticed something untrue about Ancient Egypt in real life, don't worry. It's all intentional. After all, it's fanfiction, right? In the meantime, this fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes for Yugioh fans everywhere.

Constructive criticisms are more than welcome but no flames, alright? I love, love, LOVE **reviews**, so please don't hesitate!

* * *

**WARNING****:** eventual **YAOI** (male x male pairing; homosexuality), dark, angst, gore. Historical inaccuracy. OOC (Out of character).

Whoa, whoa WHOA! STOP! Read the warning first, then read it again. If you don't like _yaoi_, then don't read!

This is my first Yugioh fanfiction.

Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Prologue

_Time…_

_Time was a fickle thing. Young souls never paid much attention to it. Of how it was continuous linear, always letting the sands of time trickle away without reason or cause. Like a ritual purpose performed without a trace of emotion or care. Sometimes time was a force, unseen. Passing by without a moment notice. Sometimes time was an old man, walking by with a sickle in hand. Death, Ferryman, Mani, Grim Reaper, Hades, Nephthys, Mania, Yemma, Wang Yuan, Shinigami. A thousands names yet his role remained the same, to witness the birth of new life and lead those who died into the Afterlife. Time beget life and what follows life comes death. _

_It was an endless cycle of time…_

_Eons ago, stories tell of how immortals gave birth to time and how time gave birth to mortality. This was how stories of heroes were sung for many ages. Heroes victorious in battles, devilish creatures slaughtered, the fruit labor of virtue and valor. Yet, one story in particular contained no heroes. No victors or saviors were there to save the day. One such story contains only of the surrealist, nightmarish creatures plaguing the land, ruling it unjustly with an iron fist. This tale is ancient as Grandfather Time himself. _

_It was said, since the beginning of time, the gods created the divine universe. They created the Sun, whose sunrays brought breathe of life to mortals, and of the earth, a dimensional realm for mortal beings to roam. And of the pyramids, a meeting place between gods and man._

_However, the Shadows was created long before the creation of the mortal realm. _

_There was a time of tranquility when the earth graced the Shadows with beckoning arms. But deceit followed in Shadow's footsteps, forever ingrain its corruption and sins in the souls of mankind. Man suffered, their own light within their hearts tainted and no longer pure. Shadows were welcome no more. They were cast away, banished beyond the realm of space and time. _

_A realm where no man has ever dare venture was left untouched for over thousands of years._

_ A realm where the impenetrable and utter darkness can shatter even the most ferocious warriors of mankind. A prophetic place, the Shadow realm, deadly for any mortals who sought dark desires - pleasure and pain coined as one, indivisible. Power, greed, lust, vengeance were all desires and those desires has remained unchanged since the beginning of time. All desires came with a deadly price. Demonic beings of atrocious nature control the shadows. Demons to some, angels to others. Only one being reign over all, creatures and shadows – King of Shadows. And to rule the King is to rule the Shadows. _

_This is what led men to lust for power, their greed immeasurable. This is what brought forth the dark times across the earthy borders. Spreading the fear far and wide, creatures razing the villages in burning blaze, mortals huddle together and become their slaves for their predecessors. Those who rebelled faced the heinous Shadow Games. None has ever survived. Men's dark desires became their undoing. By unleashing the Shadows, they condemned their own world. _

_Now ask yourself, dear child, have you ever wonder how the Egyptian Empire came to be? When it first appeared? Where it came from? _

_These are questions mortals often wondered but has never investigate. Men prided themselves, their ego inflated twice fold. At the mere thought, they believed Man has developed the true wonders of Egypt. Such vanity!_

_The truth was even stranger, more alien than any of us realized. _

_Back then, the lands surrounding the Egyptian Empire has its own tribes. Each tribes established their own culture and worship the same gods. The people trust each wholeheartedly, and no bloodshed has ever spilled amongst each other. When these tribes came to be, it started out slow and gradual. The people of each tribes were few and between, no less than three hundreds. They all spoke the same language and writings has not yet been invented. They started building their own city, made from mud and stone. _

_Now think of Egypt, think of its culture, its buildings, its people. There was a king – a pharaoh, the living god to rule over all lands and its people. They had a written language, culture filled of politics and patrons of the art. Why, they even had their own gods! And what more, their unique building structures – the legendary pyramids. Our new generation believed they were first built from large blocks of stone. Very much like the ones we have today. _

_Ah… but those among us know the truth, for the material was not made of stone but of gold! The pyramids were built of pure gold. When were these built, you ask? No one knows. It mysteriously appears seemingly out of nowhere. _

_The Egyptian Empire didn't gradually appear like the rest of the tribes. No, it simply began out of nowhere. The beauties and riches of Egypt were those outside of its time, and it appeared right out of the blue. No one questioned this. _

_Mortals have a strange way to reacting the truth. They either looked the other way, for truth was a frightening bold concept to accept, or the truth was a bitter pill to swallow. _

_When men with dark desires unleashed the Shadows, they were promised power and untold fortunes. Instead, they were gifted with death. Limbs torn apart and blood pooling from where they stood. King of Shadows was a being never to be trifled with! He - a fearsome tyrant, cruel and merciless. The King brought forth his entire kingdom from the Shadow realm and claimed these lands his own. He summoned his beasts to roam the lands, to purge the villages and herded the people to his way. This was how he gained followers and slaves. _

_The Shadow King allowed a few men to escape, for he knew the dark hearts of men. Men traveled from distant lands, coming for untold riches of his kingdom. And each one dug their own grave. _

_Yet one man was different. For he desired not of power or riches. His desire was different, something new, and this captured the King's keen interest. It was he who outwitted the King and banished the Shadows back where it came from._

_…And paid dearly with his life. _

_He used the last of his lifeforce to close the passage to the Shadow realm before departed of this world. For you see, there are no heroes in this tale. The savior died, and the villains live still. The victor won this battle, but utterly lost the war. Man turn against each turn other, latching claws at each other's throat. Their own light, reflecting the pureness of their soul was shattered. The impurity of their hearts controlled their dark intents, leading to selfish desires and unwonted rage. _

_The aftermath of Egypt led to countless wars, resulting in many new dynasties. Power struggle was common and often. Men craved power and what better place to reign than the empire of Egypt? After all, the royal throne was vacant, deprived of its true pharaoh. In time, someone took over the name of pharaoh, calling themselves a living god. _

_Mortal men led countless rebellions, refused to bow to a false god. Yet, for those who didn't rebelled knows of no other life and continued on as if the Shadows has never left. The beauties of Egypt gradually died and its riches stolen as spoiler of wars. Egypt became nothing more a distant memory. _

_But the horrors of the Shadows were not forgotten so easily… _

_Soothsayers and oracles used to speak tales of the Shadow Realm to warn villagers of the night. For they had seen something no one could ever dare predict, a future enshrouded in lasting darkness. Shadows used to control darkness and night marked its peak moment to shine. The earth trembled when they came. A stench of fear filled the air. All changed when Shadows banished from the earthly realm. Mortals began to fear the dark less and less. In time, men summoned their bravery and dared to tread during the night. Prophetic warnings no longer held in high regards. _

_The tales of the Shadows were directed to children, scaring them into coming home before nightfall. Soon, the tales became more twisted and perverse. The truth within the stories decreased, unable to differentiate from reality and fantasy. Even if the bold concept of the truth held such fantastical notion, Man twisted certain parts of the tale to appear more concrete and substantial among their society. They dubbed it 'realism' among their kind. Over time, the stories reverts into legend, then legend into myth. Eventually the myth has become nothing more than a faded dream. _

_Traces of the Shadows presence were rare to find these days. _

_It was nothing more than faint echoes of the distant past. The proof of its traces lies on the walls, well hidden from prying eyes. Ancestors warned the descendants of the past, fearing of history repeated twice over. When stories of the Shadows died, the new generation saw nothing more than fantasy written on the walls. Some vandalized the writings, some destroyed it, and some buried it to their graves. Any proof of its existence grew less and less over time. All saved for a single doorway which was left behind on the earthly dimension, leading to the forbidden realm. The Shadow Realm was and still is a carefully ancient guarded secret which has remained lost for thousands of years. _

_One prophecy, spared by sands of time, depicted the return of the Shadows. Of how mortals will face its wrath upon the world. And no gods shall spare them of its fury. Yet, it revealed an alternative; a hope. The world will only be spared by granting one of deepest dark desire – an offering before the King of Shadows. Such an offering is of a young soul - innocent and free of sins. _

_This one soul shall decide the fate of the universe… _


End file.
